Short circuit protection devices used with voltage regulators of the switching type have been developed but these have various shortcomings which affect their usefulness. These devices usually employ a fusing arrangement at the input of the switching voltage regulator. Such fusing arrangements sometimes do not properly function in the situation where there is a momentary short thereby resulting in the switching transistor being shorted and placing the input voltage directly across the load when the short circuit disappears. This may result in the load being damaged or destroyed. Furthermore such fusing arrangements, even when properly operating, would normally require a resetting operation, such as replacng a fuse and/or throwing a switch.